


Insufferable

by TheaBA12



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheaBA12/pseuds/TheaBA12
Summary: Ventus has a plan.
Relationships: Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Insufferable

**Author's Note:**

> Vanven Day 3 Mask also inspired by this artwork https://apticho.tumblr.com/post/185500857812/yay

“Now we match!”

Vanitas couldn’t help but feel his eyebrow twitch as well as the corner of his mouth. 

Ventus was proudly standing before him. He was so happy at his plan.

The plan being that he was currently wearing his keyblade armor helmet. 

So, the reason for this was…

Yesterday, in Twilight Townit was Ventus turn to go visit. And as usual Vanitas was at the mansion with Namine and Strelitzia. It was one of the days where they simply wanted to be home and walk about.

The girls had kindly left the boys to themselves and so Vanitas had Ventus help him in the garden. It was calm and peaceful working side by side with one another. They then decided to make dinner. 

Well actually Vanitas would while Ventus helped or watched. So, Vanitas was hard at work cooking and Ventus had been throwing glances. 

Vanitas didn’t think nothing of it. At least, not till Ventus was suddenly in front with a teasing smile and leaning forward to Vanitas lips.

It simply happened. Out of panic, Vanitas helmet appeared and Ventus ended up kissing that. It was a hilarious sight apparently because that’s when the girls decided to return. 

But since then Vanitas out of panic wouldn’t remove his helmet. He wasn’t ready for a kiss in his head. This led to Ventus becoming irritated and wanting to try and sneak kisses. 

Too bad the bond between them aided in Vanitas knowing Ventus would appear. 

The events were what led to the current event…

“Ventus, take it off,”

“You first,”

Vanitas crossed his arms. He wasn’t going to give into this but he dare say he missed seeing Ventus own smile.

“Ventus, this is ridiculous-”

“Then why do you do it?”

A very good point.

Vanitas groaned.

He looked to see Ventus open up his arms as if to hug him as he hopped up.

“This way we match and no barriers,”

“We’re wearing helmets,”

“Except that one of course but to be fair, you started it,”

Vanitas huffed, “Insufferable,”

Ventus continued todo his little hop before finally hugging Vanitas,who turned in time for their helmets to hit one another hard. The ringing that rang out and hurt Vanitas’s ears that he couldn’t help but dematerialize his helmet. 

“Finally!”

Vanitas turned to see Ventus yank his helmet off to thrown himself at Vanitas and for their lips to crash.

The kiss was soft and definitely not what Vanitas expected. It was absolutely amazing but Vanitas froze when he felt Ventus’s hands wandering.

Too soon.

Ventus would say the black eye was worth it but next time he should keep his helmet on.


End file.
